


Touching and Kissing

by Basil_Gray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :), M/M, Otabek is 19, Pining, Tiny Angst, Uncertain Feelings, Yuri is 16, bros being bros, bubble baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basil_Gray/pseuds/Basil_Gray
Summary: He said he wasn’t going to be like them, Katsudon and Victor. But here he was in a giant bubble bath staring at his best friend with a hot bath-induced blush and a black soapy mohawk done by, yours truly, wishing to the point of tears that at this moment he was because he’d very much like to lean forward and kiss that hero from Kazakhstan.





	Touching and Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: had to change the underage tag because the age of consent in both their countries is 16 :) and apparently they can do the things without getting in trouble by law. The issue now is more about Otabek’s personal feelings rather than law/cultural.
> 
> I don’t know if it is possible for a oneshot to be inspired by a picture from Pinterest and a song simultaneously, but it happened. Saw a picture on Pinterest, then saw a scene in my head, then a song lol. xD
> 
> Cinema bizarre - touching and kissing
> 
> Picture - I hope this link works https://i.pinimg.com/originals/93/ac/9d/93ac9d3c35ae6423629c62e97b1759ba.jpg

"Beks!”

Yuri had already beat Otabek inside their shared suite and was running around like a child in a toy store.

They were both excited to be staying in such a grand suite before returning home after a grueling season, Yuri having taken gold again they had to have the best room for his two times gold winning champion of a friend.

_Friend_

“Look at this Beks!” 

Yuri has a mischievous grin on his face as he holds open the not so mini alcohol fridge. But Otabek doesn’t see pretty colored bottles of hard liquor, he sees dollar signs and quickly shuts down the over enthusiastic sixteen years old teen.

”No.”

”But _Beks_.” Yuri whines. He is still like a child in so many ways Otabek has to remind himself.

”Do you want to blow off all your hard earned savings? Because, that’s how you do it. Besides..you’re too young.”

“I’m not as young as you treat me.” The words were quiet and half meant for Otabek to hear them.”

Yuri abandoned the alcohol fridge and went sight seeing around the massive suite and found the room containing their beds for the night, but only..

”Oi Beks, we messed up.”

Otabek walks over to where Yuri is standing rigid in the doorway. Inside the equally massive room is a single California king size bed and Otabek blushes. How’d they make a mistake like that?

”It’s cool,” Yuri says as he flops down onto one side of the bed not even taking a significant amount of space on it, “we have plenty of room.”

”Mhm.” Otabek nods his head in agreement and feels ashamed that he’s more flustered than a teenage boy. Perhaps because Yuri’s feelings aren’t the same as his..he quickly reminds himself. 

Just because he is Yuri’s closest friend, doesn’t mean he is everything to Yuri. Besides, he remembers Yuri’s initial reaction to Katsuki’s and Nikiforov’s relationship.

Otabek knows that most of that reaction was shock and his jealousy of Katsuki, but a little part of him that was still self conscious of his sexuality wondered if some of that was Yuri being disgusted by two men romantically and physically being together.

It was a stupid thought, he knew it wasn’t true because he’s seen the way the blonde boy treats the engaged couple as if they were two doting gross parents.

Maybe he is too young to find physical relationships appealing? But Otabek remembers when he was sixteen and he lived a much cushier and naive life and still found peers around him sexually attractive, he’d even...

Otabek feels his face getting hotter again, bringing him back to reality. 

Yuri had abandoned the bed as well now and was looking through the walk in closet.

”This thing is so huge I could sleep in it!” He can hear Yuri squeak from inside the closet.

Otabek loved how excitable and full of life Yuri was, he felt as though it brought a balance to his life that DJing couldn’t quite fill.

Yuri was coming out of the closet and already making his way to the next door in the room before Otabek could ask about the bathroom. 

“Beks!” Yuri spins his head around and his eyes are full of stars. “Look at this tub!”

Otabek stands in the doorway in Yuri’s original place. The boy was now running around the larger than average bathroom looking through all the cabinets, grabbing bottles of products, and finally laying inside the empty tub. 

“Beks, we HAVE to take a bubble bath later our muscles deserve it.”

Otabek chuckles at Yuri’s ridiculous sight and enthusiasm and motions for the boy to follow him. 

“Alright, lets get unpacked and changed first.”

 

They had gone out to grab dinner instead of going with Yuri’s idea of ordering room service. Otabek was always concerned about money when with him although Otabek was a well off guy.

His family made bank, he made decent cash, and Yuri wasn’t necessarily pressed for cash, but Otabek always schooled Yuri on the way he spent his own money like he was struggling.

Yuri had always made sure he never spent too much, he was smart with his money, after all he had been aware of its importance for most of his life.

He sometimes wished he hadn’t told Otabek that part of his, but it was so easy to talk to him that the words just sort of spilled out and before Yuri knew it he had told him his life story.

”Yuri, you ok? You’re very quiet.” Otabek spoke beside him as they walked back to their suite.

”Just tired, maybe next time you’ll let me get room service.” Yuri teased and stuck his tongue out playfully at Otabek. 

The already stoic man’s face became even more unreadable as he turned away from Yuri’s playful gesture. Maybe Otabek thought it was childish and lame? 

Suddenly Yuri felt self conscious. He knew that he was inexperienced in almost all aspects of social life, but he was trying to be a friend and behave like a friend, but sometimes he felt like he failed with Otabek.

But during little moments when it was just the two of them, Yuri would catch his friend frowning at him like maybe— like maybe he’d changed his mind about this whole friendship thing. But then they’d have so much fun together and do so many knew things and he’d see Otabek smile and couldn’t believe those negative thoughts anymore.

Besides, Otabek was a good guy. He wouldn’t lie or pretend to make Yuri happy he was always himself and always honest about how he was feeling. And that sometimes made Yuri feel shameful because sometimes he wasn’t sure if he was being honest about his own feelings.

Like the feeling of wanting to grab his best friends hand on a busy sidewalk in the middle of the night while on their way back to their shared suite.

 

 “I’m going to use the bathroom before you start the bubble bath.” Otabek says as he points and walks towards the door in their shared bedroom. 

Yuri’s brain was running a mile a minute, he had half thought Otabek would forget about the bubble bath proposal or shrug it off like he did the onsen when they had went alone one time.

Now that Yuri thought about it, Otabek had shut down any proposal of the two of them being alone in a more..Yuri grabs his burning face and dares think the word— intimate.

”He must think it’s weird, I must make him uncomfortable.” Yuri whines and flops onto the bed.

”Maybe I should crawl under the blankets and pretend to be asleep, so I don’t ruin the rest of the night for Beks.” The idea had become more and more tempting as he thought about it, but his muscles screamed at him and his own selfishness told him the big tub full of hot water was worth it.

Yuri needed courage and that’s when he remembered the American, Leo, say something once during a competition about ‘liquid courage’. He snuck quietly into the main room of the suite and cracked open the fridge.

He didn’t care what it was or how expensive, he needed that extra _umf_ to get him through this. Yuri grabbed a pretty blue bottle and downed a fourth of it and stuck it back in the fridge and was back in the bedroom before Otabek was out.

He’d changed out of his street clothes and put on his usual sleep attire of clean underwear and a baggy, white tiger shirt. Just as he’d finished brushing his hair, Otabek came out of the bathroom.

“Took you long enough, gramps.” Yuri teased and Otabek’s face was turning red.

”Well..I didn’t want it to smell and it took me a while to find the air freshener.” Otabek admitted embarrassingly even Yuri felt his face heat up.

”Gross, Beks!”

”You pointed it out!”

”Whatever, I’m going to start the bubble bath.” Yuri stormed passed Otabek and into the bathroom.

”Gross!” 

“Shut up!” Otabek was mortified.

They had done all these things in front of each other before but why was tonight different? Even Yuri was behaving differently. 

“Maybe I’ve been hovering too close lately, maybe Yuri is suspicious of my true feelings and is trying to gently change my mind?” Otabek whispers to himself.

He can here the water running and the spacious tub filling up as well as Yuri fighting with the bubble bath containers. The young blonde popped his head out, his hair in a mess like he’d been fighting a bear.

”There’s bath bombs too is that ok?”

”Yeah, that’s fine.” Otabek hopes Yuri didn’t hear him a moment ago.

Otabek begins to strip his clothes leaving only his boxer briefs on and heads to the bathroom. He goes to step though the doorway but stops when he hears Yuri screech.

The boy had one foot in the tub and his hands hiding his nipples and crotch. That was all Otabek could see before turning around and covering his eyes.

”You’re suppose to wait till I get in!” Yuri screeched again.

”It was quiet I thought you already were, besides we’re both guys, Yuri.” 

“Exactly, bros don’t look at other bro’s junk. It’s a real rule.”

Otabek scoffs, “Did JJ teach you that rule?”

He could hear Yuri groan in dissatisfaction at the mention of the Canadian’s name.

”Like I’d take any advice from him.”

”Can I come in now?” Otabek can hear the waters rustle and calm.

”Yeah.”

He turns around and goes to shimmy out of his underwear but notices Yuri had not turned his gaze. He had thought about reminding Yuri of the bro code but decided against it and took them off in front of the young blonde. Besides, they were just friends there’s no harm in doing that?

Otabek confidently stepped into the frothy, steamy tub and sat in front of Yuri, who sported a set of rosy cheeks from the overly hot bath water. He’d like to think it was because of the show he put on a moment ago, but he didn’t entertain the idea for long.

It was quiet almost borderline awkward until Yuri spoke up first.

”Do you like the scent? I chose vanilla and cloves and some other spices because I wasn’t sure if you hated florals. I don’t mind them but I know guys don’t like that stuff sometimes especially when their girlfriends where floral perfume..” The boy continued to ramble.

”I don’t mind them. Do you like florals, Yura?” Otabek mentally slapped himself for letting the endearment slip.

Maybe it was the heat of the bath water or the scented oil in the water or how beautiful Yuri looked in front of him with blushed cheeks and the tips of his hair floating on top of the water like spilled oil.

Yuri was making him uncomfortable again. He could tell by the way Otabek stared at him with the same conflicting gaze he kept guarded behind his stoic expression. He needed to fix this quick. 

He scooped up some bubbles and smacked them on Otabek’s face and the older man laughed at the sudden action.

”Hey!”

”Now you look your age Beks.” Yuri teased and missed the big splash of water Otabek sent his way. 

Both boys ducked their heads underneath the water to rinse of the suds. Yuri had never seen Otabek’s hair look so flat before it was strange and idly he raked his fingers through his hair to fix it. 

Otabek was still as Yuri played hairdresser.

”This won’t do.” Stylist Yuri stated.

He grabbed some of the floral scented shampoo and squirt a glob into Otabek’s hair and worked the product through it until he was left with the final result, a sudsy mohawk.

Yuri laughed at how ridiculous Otabek’s hair looked and when he opened his eyes the laughing ceased because Otabek was now looking at him, walls down, emotions out. Otabek looked anything but ridiculous; he was handsome features and charming eyes and that somehow made him upset.

Because this was his friend— his best friend! Not some person on the street, or in a magazine, or on television. This was Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky’s best friend and sometimes competition on the ice!

Not his coach turned friend turned lover turned fiancé like Katsudon and Victor. That would be reckless to have feelings for your friend especially someone as important as Otabek.

He’d never betray Otabek by putting him in an obligatory position like Victor had done to Katsudon in the beginning when his feelings were still one sided.

He said he wasn’t going to be like them, Katsudon and Victor. But here he was in a giant bubble bath staring at his best friend with a hot bath-induced blush and a black soapy mohawk done by, yours truly, wishing to the point of tears that at this moment he was because he’d very much like to lean forward and kiss that hero from Kazakhstan.

Except he didn’t have to wish anymore because Otabek was leaning forward now, a hand came out of the water to clasp behind his neck and pushed Yuri to meet him half way into Yuri’s first kiss.

It was rough and messy and nerve wrecking because he didn’t know whether or not he was moving his lips correctly and he damn sure wasn’t going to stop to ask Otabek.

The older man continued the kiss even as another hand snaked around Yuri’s waist and edged him foreword. Yuri complied but the hand kept pulling him foreword until Yuri was practically seated in his lap.

It made the blonde boy self conscious but he didn’t stop, he didn’t want to hear Otabek’s explanation, or worse, hear the man take it back and regret their first kiss together, Yuri’s first kiss.

Yuri moved his hands to cup the Kazakh’s face, tilting his head naturally and opening his mouth a little wider, hoping that Otabek got the hint. And he did, the man beneath him slipped his tongue inside as the hand on his waist slipped lower to grasp his ass. 

Yuri’s voice hitched and the hand that was firmly gripping his neck loosened its hold altogether as Otabek finally pulled away.

”Yura..” His voice was wrecked and it made Yuri feel a joy and satisfaction he’d never felt before.

”Beka..you like me too?” Yuri’s voice was insecure and he finally felt the warm tears run down his cheeks. Otabek wiped them away as quickly as they’d fell and spoke gently.

“Yura, if I didn’t see you as potentially becoming something more to me, I wouldn’t have stuck your finger in my mouth on national television.” Yuri let out a weak giggle at the memory.

”I thought we agreed that it was for the sake of art and showing up Victor and Yuuri?”

”That’s what you agreed on _I_ was just trying to help out my friend _and_ the young man I fancied.”

”You fancy me?”

”Yes.” 

“You’re age is showing again, Beka.” Yuri teased.

”I’m not much older than you, Yura.” Otabek was frowning but was blushing more when he realised his hand was still on Yuri’s ass.

Otabek went to move his hand but Yuri’s hand cupped over his. He looked down at Otabek from his lap, his green eyes blown, enamoured.

”Touch me more, Beka.” Yuri commands in a deep, sultry, tone that Otabek couldn’t argue against with no amount of morality yelling at him to do the ‘right’ thing.

“If that’s what you want, Yura.”

Otabek purred and captured the boy’s lips with his own once again.

”I really, _really_..” Otabek spoke between hungry kisses.

”Me too, Beka.”

 

_I love you..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this for one more chapter because I already have an idea for after events of this fic, but I’ll see how well this fic does since I already have two other stories I’m working on currently. :3


End file.
